My Hero
by JBPones
Summary: Oneshot Caitlyn and Mitchie talk about who's Caitlyn's type. XD Maitlyn!


AN - My usualy Maitlyn fluffy wuffy-ness. XD Review some ideas for more oneshots! Or you can PM me some ideas, I'll write it for you...as long as you give me a virtual and invisible cookie! Mwuhahaha!

--

**My Hero**

Caitlyn's POV

Mitchie Torres. I never knew that when I became her friend last summer she'd have such a pull on my heart. I never knew I'd care so much about her. I never realized that I'd be dreaming about her at night and daydreaming about her any other time. She was slowly taking over my life, and she didn't even know it.

I've been waiting for this all fall. We were finally back at Camp Rock. The first thing I told Mitchie when I saw her was that I'd missed her. She just doesn't know how much. I would never tell her exactly how much I missed her. God, no. But I wish I could. I wish I could tell that I love her.

Yes, I finally accept the fact that I love Mitchie. At first, I told myself it was just a phase. It'd pass. But while we were apart, it got worse. I'd think about her every day, and when she called, my heart would beat faster in my chest and a stupid smile would come to my face. I couldn't stop it. My reactions got worse and worse the longer we were apart.

I sighed and slowly walked towards her. We had just finished hip hop dance, this was my chance to talk to her alone.

"Hey Torres." I greeted her with as much of a casual tone as I could.

"You know..." She smiled while plopping down on the floor to rest. "I really hate this class."

"I hear ya, but we have to do it...for some unknown reason." I replied, trying to sound cool while sitting down next to her. I wasn't any where close to graceful.

"Torture?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Most likely." I agreed with a laugh. She was always so funny and creative. Why couldn't I say something funny? Sometimes me and humor are like water and fire.

"I can't believe Shane is ditching us this summer." She somplained while reaching for her water bottle.

"He's on tour, what do you expect him to do?" I asked while handing it to her when she couldn't quite reach it.

"I don't know. But it'll be nice when he comes back in a few weeks." She replied before taking a few sips of her water.

"Yeah, it will." I replied. No, it wouldn't be nice. It would be horrible. She'd go back to following him around with googly eyes and completely forget about stupid me.

"You know, I think you and Nate would be perfect for each other." She smiled.

Eww! Me and Nate? That would be repulsive. Besides, he's a famous rockstar, and I'm a hopeless small town music producer.

"No thanks." I replied while sipping on my own water.

"Why not? He can play the guitar, he's hot, and he writes just about all the Connect 3 songs." She said trying to convince me. "He's so your type."

"My type? He is _not_ my type." I replied with a smile. Nate wasn't even close.

"Oh yeah, then what is?" Mitchie asked while looking around. We were all alone, had we been talking that long?

"You know...smart, funny, musical, cute, and a good taste in clothes. Someone who's not afraid to say what they have to. Someone brave. Someone who can be my hero." I replied. I basically just described Mitchie. I am so pathetic.

"Really? And how would you want them to tell you that they love you?" She asked in bored tone while flipping her water bottle in the air.

"I always thought that it was romantic in those movies when the person would kiss them before they told the person they loved them." I replied while rolling my bottle against the ground.

When I looked up Mitchie's face was inches from mine. I would have shoved her out of my face if she was anoyone else, but my brain quickly caught onto what was going on. I smiled.

She closed her eyes and pushed her lips firmly against mine. I can't even begin to explain the feelings I felt. It was like riding a roller coaster, or winning the lottery.

When she pulled away bit her bottom lip and asked, "Can I be your hero?"

--

AN: Okaaaay, so this started out as something about brownies, but this will do :P


End file.
